Selflessness
by Jacen200015
Summary: What if ObiWan had spoken up in the Council scene when the Council refuses to have Anakin trained?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Selflessness  
**Author:** jacen200015  
**Timeframe:** During TPM  
**Characters:** Obi, Ani, Siri, Yoda, Mace, Qui   
**Genre:**  
**Keywords:** Obi, Ani, Siri  
**Summary:** What if Obi-Wan had spoken up in the Council scene when the Council refuses to have Anakin trained?  
**Notes:** Lucas ownns these characters, places, etc. Jude Watson owns Siri. I am making no money off of this.

"No. He will not be trained." Mace Windu replied, his tone firm.

Obi-Wan began to smile as his Master repeated Mace's first word in surprise. _I told you that they would never agree._ He chanced a look at Anakin and saw a glimmer of tears in his eyes.

_Tears? Tears won't make them train you._ Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon from the corner of his eye and saw firm resolve in them as Yoda finished speaking. _No!_ Obi-Wan quickly stepped forward before Qui-Gon began to speak. "Masters." _Now what?_

The Council members and Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan in surprise as he continued to speak. "I believe it would be unwise to have Anakin remain untrained." He felt his words had caught Anakin's attention as he sensed a shift in the boy's emotions. 

"Why?" Mace asked, a hint of irritation in his voice. 

"If the Sith have indeed returned, then they will no doubt use Anakin for their own purposes." _What have I gotten myself into? I'm defending a boy that I don't even like._

Ki-Adi shook his head as he responded. "We don't know that the Sith have returned for certain."

Anger briefly flared in Obi-Wan's eyes as he spoke. "You doubt our judgment?"

"Padawan." Qui-Gon said in a low voice in an attempt to rein Obi-Wan in. 

Ignoring his Master, Obi-Wan continued. "Well excuse me, no one on this Council is all knowing. No one on this Council saw what we have. We have battled Dark Jedi before, we know the difference! Where is the trust that should exist when a Jedi reports something that he believes is true? When has the Council declared that they have to see it to believe it?"

"Padawan Kenobi!" Mace tried to interrupt without success.

"You all think you should have sensed the Sith's return if they have indeed returned. What happed to the saying that the Dark Side clouds everything?" Obi-Wan looked at Yoda who was watching him with interest.

_Well, since I've gotten this far…_ "I believe the threat is real. I also believe that the Council should take my Master more seriously. When has he ever been wrong? Okay, maybe he made a few mistakes, but that is how we grow, it is how we learn. However! I believe if Anakin is not trained then this may be a mistake we may never recover from." _I think I just convinced myself when I was only trying to keep my Master from doing something stupid._

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin to see him looking up at him in amazement. A small smile lit Obi-Wan's face and he looked back at the Council. "If the Council will not allow Anakin to be trained then you will be accepting my resignation from the Order.

Muffled gasps were heard in the Council room, even Yoda looked shocked. _Well, this is a change. Some time in my training they must have begun to see me as important. Interesting._ "I will also take Anakin as my unofficial Padawan learner." _Now chew on that._

Yoda tapped his gimmer stick on the floor twice to hush the murmurings among the Council members. "Discuss this we will. Qui-Gon, remain here you will." 

Obi-Wan gave a curt bow and strode from the room, followed by Anakin. As soon as the doors shut behind them, Anakin asked, "Why did you do that?"

Obi-Wan paused for a moment before turning around to face Anakin. "Why do you think I did that?" 

Anakin's face scrunched up in thought for a few minutes and then relaxed as he responded. "I don't know."

"Well, I would like to know." A female voice commented from behind Obi-Wan. "The last time you did something rash was on Melida/Daan." 

Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "And why were you listening in on the Council meeting…" He paused before saying, "Siri?"

Siri shrugged her shoulders and walked around him so that she could face him. The doors are not totally soundproof and you weren't being that quiet either. To answer your other question, I am here for a meeting about a mission I am going on."

_I think I just got in over my head. She's right, this might have been something I would have done before Melida/Daan or if Melida/Daan hadn't changed me. Or did I change? Maybe I was just hiding behind a façade these last few years?_ "I did what I felt was right."

"Does that mean you like me?" Anakin asked softly, cautiously.

Obi-Wan's mouth quirked into a smile as he knelt down to be eye level with Anakin. "Honestly, I do admit that I was jealous."

"Why?" Anakin asked, his clear blue gaze looking into Obi-Wan's own. 

Siri snorted and replied before Obi-Wan could. "He has plenty of reasons. Although I am sure he realizes now that he can't be jealous of someone who is unaware that their presence causes jealousy." Siri paused and looked at Obi-Wan, who was standing up again. "And I might add, you…" She pointed a finger at Obi-Wan. "Are trying hard not to be angry at Qui-Gon and in doing so, let an innocent boy bear it by your cold reserve."

"Now who's being cold?" Obi-Wan responded with a raised eyebrow.

Anakin interrupted them with a question. "You're really going to train me then?"

Obi-Wan looked back at Anakin and nodded. "Yes." 

Siri shook her head in mild amusement and irritation. "You really think the Council will approve?"

"No. That is why we're leaving before the Council session ends and I doubt the session will end soon." Obi-Wan replied with resolve in his voice. 

"Leave? Obi-Wan, it's your dream to be a Jedi." Siri protested as she followed Obi-Wan and Anakin to a turbolift. 

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Siri. It is a title only, a label. It is how we live our lives, how we act selflessly towards others that count. I may not be a Jedi by title, but inside I will remain a Jedi."

"Where will we go?" Anakin asked, interrupting their conversation.

Obi-Wan grinned. "You can pick our first stop."

Anakin's eyes widened even further, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Wizard! Can we stop by Tattooine to see mom?"

"Sure." Obi-Wan replied as they stepped into a turbolift.

Siri stepped into the lift with them. "I'm going too."

Obi-Wan looked at Siri in surprise. "What?" 

"You heard me. I said I am going too." With that she kissed Obi-Wan's right cheek as the turbolift began to descend. 

Obi-Wan blushed, any argument fleeing from his mind. 

"Wizard!" Anakin exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Padawan Kenobi puts us in a difficult position." Plo Koon solemnly remarked, breaking the silence that had fallen in the room after Obi-Wan's departure.

Qui-Gon opened his mouth and then shut it without a word.

Mace Windu leaned foreword, hands clasped in front of him. "A great loss it will be if Kenobi leaves, but allow him to train the boy we can not."

"Master Qui-Gon, do you have an answer for your padawan's behavior?" Yaddle asked in a gentle voice.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I don't." He closed his eyes for a few seconds, willing himself to remain calm. "Obi-Wan shared your views about Anakin. I don't know what changed his mind." He looked at Yoda who had closed his own eyes.

"Yet he is going to train Anakin." Saesee Tiin put in with a shake of his head. "It is illogical."

"Qui-Gon, if Obi-Wan leaves this Temple then he will be considered a rogue." Mace told him without emotion.

"I understand." Qui-Gon responded, unable to meet Mace's gaze.

"Allowed to train Anakin, Obi-Wan must not be." Yoda informed the Council and Qui-Gon.

"Master Yoda." Qui-Gon began, forcing himself to look into Yoda's eyes. "You know that once Obi-Wan has put his mind to something then no one can stop him."

Plo Koon stared at Qui-Gon's pale features for a few moments before speaking. "Then we will do what we must to insure that Padawan Kenobi does not."

Adi Gallia looked at the other council members and asked. "Do you think that is wise? We may only succeed in driving Padawan Kenobi even further away from us."

"You never hunted Xanatos down." Qui-Gon's words had come out as a whisper, yet a few managed to catch it.

"What?" Mace asked.

"I said that the Council never bothered hunting for Xanatos after he had turned away from the Jedi." Qui-Gon told them louder this time.

"This is different." Plo Koon responded.

"Is it?" Qui-Gon began to pace around before stopping in front of Mace. "You're all afraid. For the first time your actually afraid. Xanatos did not faze you, the lost nineteen didn't cause you all to flinch, but when my padawan goes to say he will train someone who you all rejected then you find reason enough to take drastic measures." Qui-Gon's voice rose in volume as he continued. "Even the threat of the Sith does not bother you. The only thing that bothers you is that my own padawan has told you all that he will train Anakin."

Yoda tapped his gimmer stick on the floor for silence and spoke in a firm voice. "Decided the Council has, considered a rogue Kenobi now is."

Mace leaned back against his chair and added. "Once he is found, Kenobi is to be placed in confinement and the boy taken to an isolated planet."

Qui-Gon looked at Mace him in disbelief. "You can't be serious. Who on this Council, since my Padawan's departure, has meditated on this matter? You all are letting your personal feelings about Anakin cloud your judgments."

"The boy is dangerous." Plo Koon responded.

"And what? That means my padawan is dangerous too?" Qui-Gon felt his temper rise as he continued, "Obi-Wan is not Xanatos."

"Know this we do." Yoda replied.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath and slowly let it out before speaking. "We have not even discussed this and yet you all have made your decision. I ask that you all put your bias aside and talk about this before proceeding."

Yaddle nodded. "I agree. We should take a few days to discuss and meditate on this."

Qui-Gon gave Yaddle a grateful look and then turned his attention to Yoda.

"Do as you ask we will." Yoda added, passing the motion.

Mace chose at that moment to change the subject. "Senator Amidala is returning home and the Senate is voting for a new Chancellor."

Ki-Adi continued, "You are to go and protect the Queen, but don't interfere if it comes to war until we have the Senate's approval."

"May the Force be with You." Yoda said in dismissal.

Bowing his head, Qui-Gon made a quick exit from the room. He reached through his bond with Obi-Wan and encountered a strong mental shield. Pressing against it, Qui-Gon was mentally thrown back.

Qui-Gon sped up his pace and entered an empty turbolift. He pressed the button of the level Obi-Wan and his quarters were on and impatiently waited as the turbolift descended.

The turbolift came to a halt, and before the doors were halfway open, Qui-Gon had slipped through and was running the rest of the way to his quarters. Dismissing the curious stares he was getting, Qui-Gon palmed open the door and headed straight to Obi-Wan's room.

His heart pounding furiously in his chest, Qui-Gon opened the door to his padawan's room to find his fear confirmed. Obi-Wan was gone. The closet door was open, its contents bare. The desk, always cluttered was cleared. Obi-Wan's two favorite holonovels that had lain on Obi-Wan's nightstand were gone. On the bed, on the foot of the bed lay Obi-Wan's padawan braid.

A deep sense of loss welled up inside Qui-Gon as he reached down to pick up Obi-Wan's braid. His callused fingers ran over the carefully woven braid that held woven beads and ribbons marking Obi-Wan's achievements through the years.

Qui-Gon sat down heavily on the bed, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Padawan."

A half an hour passed before Qui-Gon moved from his spot. He headed for the kitchen to make himself some tea and stopped in front of a holocommunicator. The red light was on, indicating a message.

He numbly pressed the button to receive the message and as soon as he saw who had sent the message, Qui-Gon's spirit soared with happiness.

"Master, I am sorry for my abrupt departure. I felt that if we didn't leave now then it would be harder for us to later. When we had found a ship, I finally realized fully why I disliked Anakin. I was jealous. I am sorry that that was the cause for the rift between us. I guess in a way I had become possessive. I had worked hard to get you as a Master and I suppose in a way I felt threatened. It's silly, I was so near knighthood, yet I couldn't accept that one day you would find another padawan. Forgive me Master.

Now that I'm passed that, I find that I really like being around Anakin. We will take good care of him Master and train him well.

Anakin had asked why I did what I did. I had responded that I did what I felt was right but now, if he asked me again, I would say that I cared for him deep down, buried underneath my jealousy. My true feelings.

Yes Master, I knew you wanted to train Anakin the moment you introduced me to him.

I hope you will find a new student some day. Don't isolate yourself please. I left my braid on my bed for you. I'm sorry you didn't get to cut it yourself.

Be well my Master. May the Force be with You."

Qui-Gon sank into a nearby chair, tears of relief and sorrow running down his cheeks. "I forgive you padawan."


	3. Chapter 3

In a small room in a passenger ship, Obi-Wan, Siri, and, Anakin sat silently on a cot as they watched the stars streak by as the ship entered hyperspace.

"Obi-Wan." Anakin said softly, his bright blue eyes looking at Obi-Wan's emotionless face.

Obi-Wan looked down at Anakin who sat on his right and a small smile graced his lips. "What is it Anakin?" He gently asked.

"Will we ever see Qui-Gon again?" Anakin inquired.

Obi-Wan wrapped an arm around Anakin's small shoulders and gave a reassuring squeeze. "I hope so Anakin, I hope so."

"What are we planning to do after we get to Tatooine?" Siri asked. "We don't have very many credits left and the Council is sure to send Jedi out to look for us."

Obi-Wan looked at Siri and mentally answered her. /Don't worry about it. I know where we can get some quick credits./

Siri stared at him in astonishment. /Since when did we have a bond/

Chucking, Obi-Wan answered her. /Since we realized our feelings for each other./

Siri glared at him. /When did you find out that we had one/

/Oh, I few years ago./ Obi-Wan replied with a shrug.

/And you never thought to tell me/ Siri fumed.

Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow. /and have you blow up in my face for reminding you that we have feelings for each other/

Siri frowned and shook her head. /There are times when promises should be broken./

/Oh really? I think you're just upset that you didn't find it first. And no, I didn't breach your privacy./ Obi-Wan remarked.

"Ha! So what are you planning to do to get us quick credits?" Siri asked, changing the subject and switching to regular talk.

"Nothing." Obi-Wan told her and looked toward Anakin who had tapped his shoulder, missing the glare Siri sent his way.

"What were you doing?" Anakin asked. "I could tell that Siri and you were talking, somehow, without moving your mouths."

iGot to start teaching some where./i "It's called telepathy. It's the ability to speak to each other with our thoughts. We are able to do this because of a bond that links us to each others minds. The bond is formed either by the Force itself or by directing the Force to form a bond. When you form a bond, you let down part of your mental shields so that the bond becomes strong.

Once the bond is formed, we are able to send thoughts, and feelings to each other. You can of course block the bond, so you still have some level of privacy. A bond is also helpful for locating or sensing the person you are connected to a lot more quickly then you could if you didn't have the bond."

"Cool!" Anakin exclaimed. "Can you send mental pictures too?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I could, but it takes a little more work."

"Can I get a bond too?" Anakin asked, jumping off the bed and looking with pleading eyes at Obi-Wan."

Siri laughed at Anakin's enthusiasm, covering her mouth to try to keep her laughter back. /He sure is an eager student. Are you going to let me in on how your going to deal with our financial situation by doing nothing/

/I'm teaching Anakin right now./

/Very well then. I'm going to get us some food./ Siri responded and headed for the door.

"You were doing it again." Anakin said as he sat down on the floor, copying Obi-Wan's sitting posture.

"Mmm, it can get annoying." Obi-Wan agreed. "Now this sitting position is one of many ways one get meditate. Three of the more popular mediations are the rising the moving, and the silent meditation.

The rising meditation is when one uses the Force to rises a couple of feet over the ground and go into a meditation trance. This one is good for learning to have control and being able to divide your concentration.

The silent meditation is simpler. You stay seated on the ground and let yourself flow into the Force. In this way you can relax and be able to find your center, your calm. The moving meditation is the same as the silent meditation, but it is different in that the person does a physical activity during the meditation."

"What does this have to do with forming a bond?" Anakin asked impatiently.

"Patience Anakin. There are things you need to learn before going into unknown territory. Obi-Wan lectured.

Anakin gave a loud sigh and fidgeted where he was sitting. "It's boring sitting here and on a cold hard floor too."

"So learning is boring?" Obi-Wan asked, his face expressionless.

"No but…"

"There are no buts Anakin." Obi-Wan interrupted. "There will be times where you'll be put or be in uncomfortable situations. You must learn to tolerate them."

"But…

"Anakin! Did you hear a word of what I just said?" _Did I ever cause my Master this much trouble?_

Anakin looked down at the floor, suddenly finding the dirty, gray, triangular tiles fascinating.

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan took a deep relaxing breath and spoke in a softer voice. "In order to learn you have to listen. By listening you will learn quicker then if you are not. Understand?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes."

Obi-Wan laid his right hand on Anakin's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, causing Anakin to look up at him. "I know it's hard to be patient, I've had trouble myself plenty of times when I was younger. The key is to keep working on it." Obi-Wan grinned as he added, "Besides, there are ways to make yourself more comfortable sitting on a hard floor just by using the Force."

Anakin's eyes lit up and he smiled at Obi-Wan. "When will you teach me that?"

"After you learn the things that come before that." Obi-Wan replied just as the door opened and Sir entered the room with a tray that held three bowl, three spoons, and three glasses of water.

"What things?" Anakin asked as Siri set down a bowl of some kind of gruel down in front of him.

Taking one of the bowls from the tray, Obi-Wan set it down on the floor and stirred the brown liquid with his spoon. "Things that you need to know."

Anakin sighed and took a bite of the gruel, being careful to blow it good first.

/Thanks for getting supper Siri./

/Your welcome./ Siri replied just as Anakin sputtered the gruel out of his mouth and exclaimed…

"This is gross!"


	4. Chapter 4

"These abominations must be stopped!" A man stated sharply, pounding his fist on the table. "Already they are responsible for ten deaths."

A bald headed man shook his head as he shuffled some papers around. "Corus, I have tried everything I could to change King Inkinob's mind. He still won't lift a finger against them."

Corus hissed in contempt. "King Inkinob is incompetent. If I were King then I would have had those abominations destroyed immediately."

The other man stroked his white beard in contemplation. "I believe it is time we go to plan B."

"Then let us proceed." Curos replied, tapping a button under the table and bringing up a map.

Soft footsteps sounded behind Obi-Wan as he stared out into space.

"Couldn't sleep?" Siri asked, standing beside him.

Shrugging his shoulders, Obi-Wan responded, "I'm not tired."

"You're doing a good job of teaching Anakin." Siri remarked, resting her head against Obi-Wan's arm.

Obi-Wan felt a tingle rush through him at the contact, bringing up memories of the past. "I hope so. It's a big job to train a padawan. I'm beginning to see what Qui-Gon went through with me."

"Well, I don't see any gray hairs on you yet." Siri replied with a small laugh.

Obi-Wan snorted. "Force forbid. I'm only 25 years old."

"26 in two weeks." Siri reminded him.

"Are you trying to make me feel old?" Obi-Wan inquired.

Siri removed her head from his arm and looked up at his face, dimly lit by the stars that streamed passed. "No. Just a reminder to not grow old to fast."

Obi-Wan shook his head in amusement and walked back to his cot. "Goodnight Siri."

Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan let himself drift to sleep.

"_Being an apprentice to him will ruin you."_

"_In your opinion." Obi-Wan responded in a firm voice._

_The dark haired man's blue gaze hardened as he stared at Obi-Wan. "I can teach you. I won't betray you."_

"_Qui-Gon will never betray me, Xanatos." Obi-Wan defended his Master._

_Xanatos pressed his lips together into a thin white line. "He betrayed me, what makes you think that he won't betray you?"_

_Obi-Wan ran his fingers along his padawan braid as he replied. "How did he betray you then? Qui-Gon believes that he was betrayed by you."_

_Xanatos gaze narrowed. "I did not contact you to discuss this. I want you to become my apprentice."_

"_I follow the light Xanatos. I won't fall away from it." Obi-Wan told him._

"_So I use the darkside. That doesn't mean I can't train you in the light." Xanatos replied, almost desperately._

_Obi-Wan lowered his head, his heart aching for the man that had caused so much suffering to Qui-Gon. "I can't. Qui-Gon needs me."_

"_No he doesn't!" Xanatos responded vehemently. _

_Obi-Wan looked up at him and caught the flash of emotion in Xanatos' eyes. "But you do?" _

"_I did not say that!" Xanatos snapped, his eyes blazing._

"_You implied it." Obi-Wan responded in a cool tone._

_Xanatos glared at Obi-Wan for a few minutes before speaking. "On second thought, maybe having you as an apprentice is a bad idea." Xanatos went to turn the com unit off, but stopped as Obi-Wan spoke._

"_Wait. What about a compromise?"_

"Obi-Wan."

A hand shook Obi-Wan's shoulder and Obi-Wan awoke to sense Anakin near him. "Yes Anakin."

"I can't sleep." Anakin told him, sitting down beside Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes and then sat up. "Why not?"

"I had a bad dream." Anakin responded.

Moving to the side, Obi-Wan made more room for Anakin to sit next to him. "What was it about?"

"You were in a stone room and there was blood everywhere." Anakin gulped down a sob and continued, "You were dead."

Obi-Wan drew Anakin against him in a hug as Anakin began to cry. "It's okay Anakin. It was just a dream. Nothing bad is going to happen to me."

Anakin clung to Obi-Wan, fear emanating from him as Obi-Wan gently rocked him and whispered soothing words.

"It will be all right. We're going to go somewhere where we will be safe." Obi-Wan informed Anakin, sending waves of comfort through their developing bond.

An hour later, Anakin fell back asleep and Obi-Wan carried him back to his cot. Finding a chair, Obi-Wan sat with Anakin for the rest of the night.

"Darth Maul, I have a new mission for you." Sidious informed his apprentice. "Two rogue padawans have taken Anakin away from the Temple. I want you to track them down and capture Anakin. You may do as you wish with the rogue padawans."

Maul bowed, his feral yellow eyes gleaming. "As you wish my Master."

Sidious handed Maul a datapad. "All you need to know is in here. Now go!"

Maul took the datapad, bowed again, and quickly departed.


	5. Chapter 5

Days later, Obi-Wan, Siri, and Anakin arrived in Mos Espa, heading straight to Shmi's quarters. Anakin skipped out in front of them, his excitement pouring out of him.

Siri chuckled as she saw a frown cross Obi-Wan's face when Anakin narrowly missed colliding with a cart that was pushed into his way. "He's a nine year old boy. He's not going to be calm like you are."

"He can at least be aware of his surroundings." Obi-Wan replied, watching Anakin intently.

Rolling her eyes, Siri playfully jabbed Obi-Wan in the arm. "As I recall, you managed to bump into people quite a few times in the Temple."

Obi-Wan sighed as he quickened his pace. "Fine, I get your point."

Siri raised an inquiring eyebrow as she matched Obi-Wan's pace. "Do you?"

"What do you think your Master will do once she finds out that you left with us?" Obi-Wan asked, changing the subject.

Siri shrugged. "I'm not sure. Did she say anything during the Council meeting?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "She was silent the whole time."

"We'll just have to see what happens then." Siri told him as the rounded a bend that led into the slave quarters.

Anakin ran up to the quarters he used to share with his mom and opened the door.

"He's going to give her a heart attack barging in like that." Obi-Wan muttered under his breath.

"Lighten up Obi." Siri remarked just as they entered the living quarters.

"Mom, this is Obi-Wan and Siri." Anakin introduced them, one hand clasping his mother's right hand.

Shmi smiled at them and with her free hand motioned them inside. "This is a welcoming surprise."

"Obi-Wan was Qui-Gon's Padawan." Anakin informed his mother. "Remember Padme? Well she is actually a Queen of an entire planet!"

/I need to run an errand Siri. I'll be back sometime tonight./

/Does this errand have something to do with our lack of credits/ Siri asked, tuning out Anakin's voice.

/Yes it does. Hopefully we can leaving in less then a week./

/It's going to take that long? You said you have a way to get 'quick' credits/

/I do. Its just that I think Anakin needs to spend some time with his mom first./

Siri mentally glared at him and then nodded in submission. /Fine. No more then a week. I don't know how long I'll stand all this heat/

Obi-Wan mentally chuckled. /Don't worry. It gets cooler at night./ "Anakin." Obi-Wan said to get Anakin's attention.

Anakin paused his recounting of events to his mother and looked at Obi-Wan.

"I'm going on an errand, so I'll be back in a few hours." Obi-Wan informed Anakin.

"Okay." Anakin accepted. "Will we do lessons when you get back?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Not today. I'm sure you have a lot of things you want to talk about with your mother."

Grinning, Anakin nodded his head. "Thanks Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan nodded back, and then turned to go back outside.

/Be careful./ Siri told him.

/Aren't I always/

/Your asking for it./ Siri admonished him.

Obi-Wan mentally laughed and then closed the bond. _I suppose I am._ Swiftly Obi-Wan made his way back down the dusty streets to a speeder shop that they had passed not to long ago. Renting a speeder with his last remaining credits, Obi-Wan rode out into the desert toward the Dune Sea.

Three hours later, Obi-Wan came upon a lone hut. Parking the speeder, Obi-Wan climbed out of the speeder and headed for the hut. Inside he could sense a familiar presence and smiled in satisfaction that he hadn't been sensed yet.

With quite grace, Obi-Wan managed to slip inside the hut without a sound and approached the presence that was in the next room.

As luck would have it, the person's back was turned when Obi-Wan stepped inside the small kitchen. _His hair has accumulated a bit of gray since I last saw him. _He remarked to himself. "Hello Xanatos."


	6. Chapter 6

Xanatos stiffened and then slowly turned around to see his unexpected visitor. A smile spread across his face as he relaxed when he saw who it was. "Obi-Wan, what brings you here?"

Obi-Wan pulled a chair away from the table and sat down. "You owe me a favor and I need to use it."

Turning around, Xanatos opened a cabinet that held a few cups. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure." Obi-Wan replied, relaxing against the seat. "You've made yourself a nice comfy home here."

Xanatos grunted as he poured the hot water into the two cups. "You really gave me no other choice."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes just as Xanatos turned around. "Well you wanted an idea of where to go that didn't have many people in close proximity."

Xanatos placed the cups on the table and pulled up a chair. "Yes, and as I recall, Hoth was one of your suggestions."

Obi-Wan hid a smile as he took a sip of his tea. "People normally don't live on Hoth."

"Excuses." Xanatos muttered as he took a sip of tea.

Chuckling, Obi-Wan set his teacup down on the table. "Now about why I am here."

Xanatos put his teacup down and waited for Obi-Wan to continue.

"I need the credits and a ship." Obi-Wan informed him.

Xanatos raised a delicate black eyebrow and brought his teacup to his lips. "Taking an unannounced vacation?"

"Not exactly. I left the Jedi." Obi-Wan told Xanatos, bracing himself for Xanatos reaction.

Swallowing down his sip of tea, Xanatos looked at Obi-Wan in astonishment. "You did what? Why? What happened?"

"I suppose I should start from the beginning." Obi-Wan remarked and told Xanatos everything that happened From the time Qui-Gon and him went to go negotiate with the Neimodians to now.

Xanatos shook his head as Obi-Wan finished his recounting, a smile of amusement on his face. "You sure did it this time Ob."

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders. "I did what I felt was right."

"So that little sprout is going to be a Jedi? Trained unofficially and, if I may say so, have surrogate parents." Xanatos responded clasping his hands on his lap.

Obi-Wan snorted, shaking his head as a faint shade of pink appeared on his cheeks. "Siri wouldn't see it that way." Quickly gaining his composer, Obi-Wan noted something that Xanatos had said, "Sprout? You make it sound like you know him."

Xanatos shrugged his shoulders and drank down the last of his tea. "Not really. I just saw him podrace a couple of times, that's all."

"And it never crossed your mind to train him?" Obi-Wan asked in shock. "Twelve years ago you never would have hesitated to do so."

Standing up, Xanatos took Obi-Wan and his empty teacups and took them to the sink. "He's not mine to train."

Obi-Wan smirked as Xanatos finished cleaning the cups. "Life out in the desert has been good to you."

"There's not much to do if you think about it. I meditate in the morning, eat, make sure the moister vaporators are running smoothly, do some exercise, eat, meditate, contemplate, eat, read, meditate, sleep." Xanatos shrugged and sat back down in his seat. "Meditation. I had never, until I came to Tatooine, meditated this much."

"You mean you never checked to see how offworld is getting along?" Obi-Wan asked in surprise.

"Oh, I get reports from time to time, but I have faith that the guy I put in charge will handle things smoothly." Xanatos answered with a small grin as Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "So, you need credits and a ship? Your not thinking of the ship that I'm thinking that your thinking of are you by any chance?"

Obi-Wan chuckled and nodded his head.

Xanatos frowned and ran a hand through his black, now with a little grey, hair. "Why can't you get some other ship?"

"Because I need one now and yours is the best ship out there." Obi-Wan pointed out, his face serious.

"I personally designed her. She's a unique ship." Xanatos protested, knowing it was in vain.

Obi-Wan looked coolly into Xanatos eyes, his gaze not wavering. "And that is why you'll give her to me."

"Can I at least keep the fighter that goes with the ship?" Xanatos asked.

"Sure. Besides, I have one other request for you." Obi-Wan agreed, his face expressionless.

Narrowing his eyes, Xanatos listened.

"I am certain that my Master is escorting the Queen back to Naboo. I want you to go to Naboo but stay out of sight and see if any fighting starts up. If it does, I want you to help the fighters destroy the droid control ship, and then I want you to go make amends with Qui-Gon."

Silence filled the room as Xanatos sought his inner calm in order to respond to Obi-Wan's request without lashing out. Finally, after swallowing hard a couple of times, Xanatos answered. "You ask a hard thing Ob, but I'll do it. I can't hide forever."

A smile crept on Obi-Wan's face, his blue eyes sparking. "Thank you Xan."

"So." Xanatos said to continue the conversation. Do you have any ideas where you guys are going to go next?"

"Yes. I gave it a great deal of thought. We are going to go to my home planet." Obi-Wan answered.

Xanatos gaped at him and then dramatically placed his hand over his heart. "Your going to kill me Ob. Why in seven Correlian hells would make you decide to go there? You're just asking for even more trouble then you really deserve."

"It can't be as bad now then it was twenty-five years ago." Obi-Wan commented, hoping to soothe his friend's unease. "We'll be fine."

Xanatos stood up and walked out of the kitchen. "I haven't had a sparring partner in a long time. Care for a duel?"

"Sure." Obi-Wan responded, following him outside.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why can't you go to someplace like Yavin 4?" Xanatos inquired as they circled each other with their sabers drawn.

"Because we will be easily found there." Obi-Wan responded, attacking at the same time.

Xanatos swiped away Obi-Wan's blade and spun away from Obi-Wan. "You three can just hide your presences. Anakin's a smart kid, he'll be able to figure it out in no time at all."

Obi-Wan struck at Xanatos' side and was easily blocked by Xanatos' blue blade. "Anakin needs social interaction. Siri and I don't cut it."

"Alright then, so why can't you guys stay here?" Xanatos asked, putting Obi-Wan on the defensive with his quick strikes.

Obi-Wan flipped over Xanatos only to get his feet swept out from under him seconds later. With a grunt as he landed on the hot sand, Obi-Wan answered, "This will be one of the first places they'll look."

"You have inherited Qui-Gon's stubbornness." Xanatos stated, knocking Obi-Wan's lightsaber out of his hands.

Obi-Wan laid on the sand and grinned up at Xanatos. "That's not really a bad thing most of the time."

Disengaging his lightsaber and hooking it to his belt, Xanatos helped Obi-Wan back to his feet. "This is one of the times that I believe your stubbornness is going to land you, along with your apprentice and friend Siri, into a lot of trouble."

"No place is ever a hundred percent safe Xanatos." Obi-Wan answered as he retrieved his lightsaber.

"I know that, but I do have to say that most places are safer then your home planet." Xanatos continued as he followed Obi-Wan into the hut.

"I think you've been isolated for far to long." Obi-Wan retorted.

Xanatos snorted. "I doubt it."

* * *

Siri relaxed against the pale brown, sofa, her eyes closed as she listened to Shmi sing a bedtime song to Anakin. It was a beautiful song sung in a language that Siri was unfamiliar with.

The song ended and Siri opened her eyes to see Shmi coming out of Anakin's bedroom. "That was a wonderful song. What language was it in?"

Shmi sat down next to Siri and answered, "Terunoki. It's a dead language, not many people use it anymore."

"It sounds like a wonderful language to know. Where did you learn it?" Siri asked.

"When I was a child, my parents gave me a datadisc that contained the language and what it means in basic. I'm not sure where they found it, but I'm glad they did. It made all the long space flights a lot more fun." Shmi answered.

Siri's eyes sparkled with interest. "Could you teach me it?"

Shmi nodded. "Sure, I'll go get the disc."


	8. Chapter 8

Obi-Wan returned to the slave quarters late at night and quietly snuck in. With the Force, Obi-Wan was able to navigate through Shmi's quarters without bumping into anything and managed to find a couch that had been opened up to be a bed.

He sat down on it, sensing Siri sleeping on the other side of the couch bed. Gently he brushed his senses against Siri's mind and smiled when she responded to him. Deciding that she may not kill him as long as he slept on the far side, he pulled off his boots took off his cloak, and slipped beneath the covers.

Xanatos shut the last vaporator down and looked at what had been his home for a long time now. The night wind was cool as it brushed against his face and whipped his short black hair up that he had tied into a ponytail.

Going back inside, Xanatos gathered the items he had packed, of which was very few, got into his speeder and began the long drive into town.

Once he arrived at Mos Eisley, Xanatos gave away his speeder, got his starfighter out of his ship and left Tattooine far behind him. "May the Force be with you Ob."

"You were gone a long time." Siri told Obi-Wan, looking down at him.

Obi-Wan rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he tried to make sense of what Siri had said through his sleep muddled mind. "It was a long drive." Opening his eyes he looked up into Siri's own and smiled. "It's nice waking up to you in the morning."

Siri glared at Obi-Wan and smacked him in the face with a pillow. "Who said you could share the same sleeping place with me?"

"Well, it's better then the floor, and I didn't know where else I could sleep, and I was tired." Obi-Wan explained, his eyes sparkling.

Rolling her eyes, Siri got off the bed and headed for the refresher. "Next time sleep on the floor."

Chuckling, Obi-Wan stretched and then got out of bed and headed for the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen Anakin was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a glass of blue milk and Shmi was cooking something on the stove.

Anakin turned his head toward Obi-Wan when he walked into the kitchen and grinned, a ring of blue milk around his mouth. "Good morning Obi-Wan. Did Siri kick you out of bed?" At Obi-Wan's puzzled expression Anakin continued. "Siri told me last night that if you slept on the foldable couch with her then she would kick you out of bed."

Obi-Wan chuckled and sat in a chair next to the table. "She could have tried. She whacked me with a pillow instead."

Anakin snickered and took another sip of his blue milk.

"How long are you all planning on staying?" Shmi asked, placing plates on the table.

Leaning back in his chair, Obi-Wan answered. "I got ourselves a ship, but I thought we could stay one or two more days. Besides, the ship needs to get stocked up."

"No more gruel, right?" Anakin asked, his smiled wide.

"That's right, no more gruel." Obi-Wan confirmed with a grin of his own.


	9. Chapter 9

Darth Maul looked down from the roof of the slave quarters and smirked when he saw one of his prey.

Obi-Wan and Anakin were meditating behind the slave quarters, totally oblivious to the nearing danger, or so Maul thought when he leapt down to the ground with the aid of the Force and swung his lightsaber at Obi-Wan's back.

Sensing the danger, Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and brought it behind his back just in time to block the blow.

Anakin's eyes were wide open in stunned surprise when he heard the clash of the lightsabers.

/Go inside Anakin./ Obi-Wan ordered, rolling to the side and jumping up in a defensive stance.

Anakin did as he was told even as his feeling of surprise turned to fear.

Maul let Anakin go and focused on Obi-Wan. Eyes gleaming a bright yellow, Maul struck at Obi-Wan's side and was blocked by Obi-Wan's blue lightsaber.

"Kerrin!" Someone called urgently, knocking on the door.

Kerrin was out of bed and in her robe in an instant. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she opened the door. "What's wrong Netia?"

Netia entered the room and closed the door, her brown eyes quickly scanning the room before looking at Kerrin. "I'm afraid I bring distressing news. King Inkinob has been found dead in the palace grounds. He was murdered. The grounds are being searched as we speak."

Kerrin nodded, bringing all her training to bear to appear strong, despite the fact she did not feel strong at the moment. She turned the lights the rest of the way up and walked to the window that gave a lovely view of the lake. "Father valued him highly. Inkinob made a good ruler after father died."

Netia stood beside Kerrin and together they watched the sun rise over the lake. "This is a terrible day. The people lost a good king." She looked at Kerrin and managed a small smile. "The throne is now open to you."

"No." Kerrin shook her head, "This was not the way I was supposed to ascend the throne. There is a reason why Inkinob was killed and until I find that reason the throne will remain empty." Kerrin turned away from the window and looked at Netia. "Assemble the officials in the throne room as soon as possible and make sure word of King Inkinob's death does not leave these walls. I will inform the people at noon."

Netia nodded. "As you wish."

Kerrin looked back at the window and looked out at the colorful morning sky. "I just hope the people won't take the news too badly."

Obi-Wan ducked a swing at his head and then brought his lightsaber around at Maul's side.

Maul danced away from the strike and backed up a bit and ignited the other end of his lightsaber. It was time to stop fooling around. He sprung back at Obi-Wan, dueling harder and faster then he had before.

Obi-Wan was ready and blocked and avoided Maul's every attack. Fighting Maul was similar to fighting two Jedi at once but there were the obvious differences. One being that one person was wielding two blades with one hilt. Obi-Wan smiled when he sensed Siri join the duel. She was not one to stand by and watch when someone was in danger.

Siri attacked at Maul's back and he managed to deflect her blade and Obi-Wan's blade at the same time. /You didn't call to me./

/I knew you would come anyway./ Obi-Wan responded as he managed to make Maul loose his footing.

/I don't need protecting./ Siri told Obi-Wan as she slashed down hard on Maul's lightsaber while Obi-Wan attempted to attack Maul's back.

Obi-Wan grunted when Maul Force pushed him away, almost making him lose his balance. /I didn't need any help either./

Siri rolled her eyes used the Force to blow some sand into Maul's eyes while she sliced his lightsaber handle in half, leaving Maul with only one workable end. /Come on, let's get this duel over with before Anakin gets any bright ideas to try and help us./

As one, Obi-Wan and Siri dueled the Sith and just as Anakin escaped his mother's grasp and ran outside to help, Obi-Wan struck the killing blow.

Maul's corpse fell to the ground and Obi-Wan and Siri also sat down on the hot, sandy ground as they recovered from the intense duel.

Anakin ran over to Obi-Wan and asked. "Are you alright?"

Obi-Wan looked up at his apprentice and smiled. "Yes I am."

Siri shook her head and stood up, poking her foot at Maul's corpse. "I think we've worn out our welcome. The Sith knows that we are here."

Wiping the sweat from his face with his sleeve, Obi-Wan also stood up. "We will leave in the morning then. First, I'm going to send a little gift to the Council."

"You're not serious!" Siri exclaimed in amazement. "I doubt that they would appreciate having a corpse in the Council room."

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders and walked away. "Well they do want proof."


	10. Chapter 10

Siri woke up early the next morning, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and got out of bed, almost tripping over Obi-Wan in the process. Looking down at the lump at her feet, she frowned and pulled the blanket off of him. "So this is where you've been sleeping." Even though she was annoyed, she was also amused. "Perhaps I should get up early more often."

Obi-Wan grunted and took the blanket back from her without opening his eyes. "You're not a morning person." He mumbled out.

Siri snorted and stepped over him. "I'm up am I?"

"I think if you're going to talk like Master Yoda then you should go back to bed." Obi-Wan responded, grasping one of her ankles with his warm hand.

Blushing, Siri bent down and attempted to pry Obi-Wan's hands from her ankle. "You tease to early in the morning Kenobi."

Keeping his hand firmly in place, and still without opening his eyes, Obi-Wan smiled. "Now you're teasing me."

"Nerf. Now let go of my ankle!" She told him, beginning to feel uncomfortable when Obi-Wan used his other hand to stroke her bare foot. "Stop that, that tickles."

Opening his eyes, Obi-Wan looked up into her own and smirked. "Found a ticklish spot have I?"

Siri blushed further and tried to pull her foot away. "I've got to go the fresher." A grin spread on her face as she added, "Of course I could just go on you."

Obi-Wan immediately released her ankle and pouted. "Now that's not fair."

Siri Force pulled her pillow to her hand and through it at Obi-Wan's face. "Pouting is unbecoming of you Obi-Wan."

Laughing, Obi-Wan put her pillow under his head and went back to sleep, breathing in her scent.

Xanatos took in a deep relaxing breath as he walked down the hall to the throne room where the Queen and Qui-Gon were waiting. This wasn't exactly the way he wanted a reunion with his former Master, but after he had helped destroy the droid control ship, enabling the Queen to capture the Viceroy, this was the way it was going to be.

Reaching the door which a handmaiden opened, Xanatos stepped inside.

Qui-Gon turned to see the person who had destroyed the droid control ship and stared in surprise, a mixture of emotions flowing through him.

Xanatos stared into the face of his former Master, Oblivious to the other occupant in the room.

Queen Amidala broke the silence by stating, "I take it you both know each other."

Remembering his manners and who had called him here, Xanatos faced the Queen and bowed. "I am Xanatos Ortinc, Master Jinn's former padawan."

"I would like to thank you Xanatos for aiding the people of Naboo." Amidala told him. "There will be a victory celebration two days from now. You are welcome to join us."

"I am honored." Xanatos replied with a short nod of his head.

Obi-Wan and Siri had said their goodbyes to Shmi and were now waiting for Anakin to finish.

Anakin gave his mother one last hug, a tear running down his cheek.

Shmi wiped the tear away with her finger and smiled at her son. "Be safe Ani."

"I will mom." Anakin managed a smile and before he lost his courage, Anakin ran up to Obi-Wan and Siri. He waved one last goodbye to his mother and then they rounded a corner, disappearing from view.

A couple of minutes later they arrived at hanger bay 94 and saw a large gleaming black ship. There was only one design on it, a broken circle.

When Siri saw it she immediately stopped in her tracks, shock and anger flowing through her. "Where did you get this ship?" She asked Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan waited until Anakin boarded the ship and then turned to face Siri. "From a friend."

"That is Xanatos' ship!" Siri snapped. "No one but Xanatos owns it and he is dead. He is the only one with the codes to get in. My Master and I had tried after Xanatos had left his ship on Coruscant."

"As I said before, I got it from a friend. Now let's go." Obi-Wan responded, his face emotionless.

Siri refused to move as Obi-Wan headed up the ramp. "Tell me the truth."

Obi-Wan sighed and turned back around. "I did. I just didn't specify who."

"Well I want to know who!" Siri retorted.

"Can we talk about this later?" Obi-Wan asked. When Siri refused to budge Obi-Wan relented. "Fine. Xanatos gave it to me. Happy now?"

Siri was nowhere near happy. "Xanatos is alive?"

"Yes, but he's different now. There is nothing to be concerned about." Obi-Wan tried to assure her.

"Nothing to be concerned about? He tried to kill you and your Master, not to mention other Jedi!" Siri lashed out.

"People can change." Obi-Wan answered. "Trust me, Xanatos is on our side."

"I find that hard to believe." Siri responded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Obi-Wan was about to respond, but was halted when Anakin called to him from inside the ship. Before going into the ship, Obi-Wan told Siri, "If you don't like it then go back to the Temple."

Siri fumed as Obi-Wan disappeared from view. A few minutes later she headed up the ramp. i_Someone needs to keep you out of trouble._/i


	11. Chapter 11

Xanatos sighed heavily from the top bunk in the ship's cabin and looked down past the edge of the bed to where Qui-Gon was currently sitting on the edge of the bottom bunk. "Aren't you going to say anything? I may have gotten used to silence while on Tatooine, but this is totally ridiculous when I can at least talk to someone other then Obi-Wan for a change." When Qui-Gon still didn't respond, Xanatos laid back down on the top bunk and sighed again. "This is boring. Let's see, I told you how I survived the pools of acid, and what I did after that. I told you about when I contacted Obi-Wan and what went on from there and I also told you why I am here now. Not only that, I described the space battle over Naboo. All this in three days and you only asked one question in all that time! Are you just ignoring me?"

A minute passed, and then another minute passed. "What if I told you that I know where Obi-Wan, Siri, and Anakin are heading?" Xanatos asked. "Obi-Wan is taking them to his home world, Nokijor."

"He knows Nokijor is his home world? Obi-Wan was never told where he was born." Qui-Gon responded.

Xanatos shrugged his shoulders and looked back over the side of the bed. "Well I didn't tell him and I never bothered to question him about it. I did try to talk him out of it, but he seemed pretty determined to go there."

"What do you mean?" Qui-Gon responded.

"It was more of a feeling I was getting from him than words. It could have just been my imagination." Xanatos replied.

Qui-Gon frowned and looked outside the viewport just in time to see them exit hyperspace. There was something he was forgetting, something that he should know. "Do you know where Dex's diner is located?"

Xanatos nodded his head, "Yes."

"Go and wait there for me, hopefully the Council meeting won't take to long." Qui-Gon told him.

"Do you think Obi-Wan and his companions are in danger?" Xanatos asked.

Qui-Gon stood up and walked over to the small viewport. "I'm not sure yet."

Shaking his head, Xanatos laid back down. "You know what I think? I think you are far more concerned about where Obi-Wan is and what he is doing then anything else right now. I could disappear right now and you wouldn't even care or notice."

Without saying a word, Qui-Gon quickly left the room.

Xanatos closed his eyes as the door slid shut and turned over on his side to face the wall. A lone tear trickling down his cheek.

Anakin silently observed Obi-Wan and Siri spar and then clapped his hands when Obi-Wan got a killpoint. "Will I ever be that good Master?"

Obi-Wan grabbed a towel off of a crate and wiped the sweat from his face and neck. "With time and training Anakin."

Anakin wrinkled his nose. "Why not now?"

Siri laughed and ruffled Anakin's hair before grabbing her own towel. "Now where would the fun in that be?"

Obi-Wan sat down across from Anakin with the towel draped across his neck and smiled. "She has a point. You lose the challenge if you get things the quick and easy way. It is far more rewarding later on when you have had to work hard to get to where you want to be. There is more satisfaction."

"Oh." Anakin replied, trying hard to understand what Obi-Wan had just told him. "It's like when I worked on my podracer. I had to work hard to get it working well, and when I finally got to fly it and won a race I felt like my hard work paid off. Watto never let me tinker with his podracer unless I had to fix a vital part. It felt different riding my podracer then his, and the thrill was greater when I flew mine."

"Yes, but now this is where we get to the subject of pride." Obi-Wan responded.

Anakin groaned. "You said no lectures today Master."

"Stop your fussing Anakin." Siri commented from behind Obi-Wan. "You know you enjoy Obi-Wan's lectures."

Anakin made a face at her and Obi-Wan laughed. "Alright, alright. But we will be talking about it tomorrow. Right now I am going to take a shower."

"I think Siri is going to get there first." Anakin told Obi-Wan and laughed when Obi-Wan went chasing after Siri. When they had left the cargo hold, Anakin grabbed his practice saber and began to practice the katas he had learned.

Qui-Gon finished giving his mission report from the mission to the Council, excluding the fact that Xanatos showed up and waited for a response.

Mace was about to say something when a chime sounded and Yoda pressed a button to answer.

"Master Yoda, there is a package for the Council in the waiting area." The Padawan at the reception desk told him. "It's um…quite large."

"Send it in Padawan Yance." Mace told her.

"Yes Master." Yance replied and a long wooden box was pushed into the Council room by a droid.

Qui-Gon stepped out of the way and Adi Gallia came forward to open the crate up.

Adi Gallia gasped and the lid fell back with a large thump and the sides of the box fell away. A decaying smell filled the chamber and everyone present, except for Plo Koon who wore a mask, had to fight hard not to gag at the stench.

Qui-Gon looked at the opened box and saw the Sith that he had fought on Tatooine. On the chest of the Sith rested a holomessage disc. Qui-Gon picked it up and handed it to Adi Gallia who went to put it in a communication terminal.

Once it was turned on, Obi-Wan's holographic form flickered into view in the middle of the Council room floor, a grin on his face. "I hope you don't mind the proof I brought you. One dead Sith and his lightsaber. His ship should be arriving a little later, so you all can look forward to that." His face turned serious as he continued. I have reason to believe that this was the apprentice and I would advise you all to start a search for the Sith Master at once. Dark days are coming for the Jedi, you will all be well advised to prepare yourselves." With that final word, the holomessage switched off.

Qui-Gon cleared his throat and immediately the Council members' mental shields and emotionless masks went back in place. "Well, you all did want proof."

Mace's eyes narrowed, "I do not see the humor in this Master Jinn."

"Of course." Qui-Gon responded, but the laughter did not leave his eyes. The Council members faces had been priceless. Qui-Gon did have to admit however that his Padawan's idea of proof was carrying it a bit to far.

"You may leave Master Jinn." Mace responded coldly.

Qui-Gon bowed his head and left the room. Halfway to the turbolift, he sensed Adi Gallia behind him.

"Did you know about this?" Adi Gallia asked.

"I knew nothing. Truthfully, I find it disturbing that Obi-Wan sent proof of the Sith to the Council in that fashion." Qui-Gon answered.

They entered the turbolift and it descended.

"Did Obi-Wan contact you at all after he left?" Adi asked.

Qui-Gon nodded, "he left me a note."

"Did he tell you that Siri went with him?" Adi continued questioning.

Qui-Gon looked at her in surprise your padawan is missing? No he didn't tell me."

Adi sighed and leaned against the back of the turbolift. "She left me a quick note that she was leaving with Obi-Wan. The problem is that she is not one to just up and leave with one of her friends. Do you think that…"

"No, I was under the impression that they were not on speaking terms." Qui-Gon answered before she could finish.

The turbolift finished its descent and they left it to head down a corridor that led to the archives.

"Adi, which planet was Siri born on?" Qui-Gon asked, a suspicion forming in his mind.

"Nokijor. Why?" Adi answered, looking at Qui-Gon quizzing.

Qui-Gon quickened his stride as a forgotten memory came to the surface. "Most of the information is for the Council's eyes only, am I correct?"

"Yes." Something clicked in Adi's mind as she hurried to keep up to Qui-Gon. "They are not going there are they?"

"I'm afraid so Adi. Somehow Obi-Wan found out where he was born and read only the information he could get to."

Adi's face paled considerably and she had to try hard to look like she was walking and not running.

They went over to the first terminal they could find and Adi used her Council authorization code to download the information about Nokijor onto a datapad. "Are you going after them?"

"Yes." Qui-Gon informed her, watching the data scroll down the screen.

"Then I am coming with you. Also, it would be wise not to let the rest of the Council know where we are going. Nokijor is on the Council's list of forbidden areas." Adi told him.

"Agreed. There will be someone else joining us too. I'm meeting him at Dex's in a little while." Qui-Gon replied.

The data finished transferring and Adi made sure she erased her tracks. "I will come up with something so that the Council won't be suspicious. Hopefully we can leave sometime tonight."

Qui-Gon took the datapad that Adi handed him and put it in a pocket inside his cloak. "That sounds good."


	12. Chapter 12

Anakin quietly entered the lounge where he sensed his Master's presence and found Obi-Wan sitting in the middle of the lounge meditating. "Master."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked up at Anakin. "Couldn't sleep?" Obi-Wan enquired.

Nodding his head, Anakin sat down next to Obi-Wan and drew his legs close to his chest. "It was worst this time. Master, can we go to a different planet instead?"

"It will be alright Anakin, once we get there you'll see, there's nothing to be afraid of. Nothing bad is going to happen." Obi-Wan reassured him and gave a smile. "Besides, I think I should be the one getting the bad feeling and since that's not the case, I don't see any reason to worry. Now go get some sleep."

"Yes Master." Anakin replied as he stood up, doubt in his voice.

Obi-Wan watched Anakin reenter his cabin and soon felt Anakin drift back off to sleep. Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan continued his meditation.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Qui-Gon found Xanatos sitting at a secluded table at Dex's diner and sat down across from him.

Xanatos took a sip of his bubbling blue beverage as Qui-Gon sat down. "It took you long enough."

Ignoring that remark, Qui-Gon sat back in his seat. "Back on the ship, when you asked if I thought that Obi-Wan and those with him were in danger, I wasn't entirely honest."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Xanatos mumbled as he took another sip of his drink.

Qui-Gon's gaze hardened as he continued, this was no time to get into an argument. "Do you remember the rescue mission we went on in the Ulla sector?"

Xanatos set his cup down on the table and nodded. "The Council had sent us to retrieve Master Enkity after they received a distress signal from him. When we found his ship, it was just drifting dead in space, outside of the space lanes. Master Enkity died unexpectedly only a few hours after we headed back to Coruscant. We also had two extra passengers, two Force sensitive children that Master Enkity had found."

"Right. When we returned to the Temple, I handed a datapad over to the Council that contained Master Enkity's notes from his mission. A small part of the data was kept for others to view, but the rest was restricted to council members. The Council also added the planet to the restricted planet's list."

"You read his notes didn't you?" Xanatos asked, more of a statement then a question.

Qui-Gon pulled a datapad from his pocket and handed it to Xanatos. "Master Galllia will be going with us. Her padawan, Siri Tachi, has also gone with Obi-Wan. She is the second child that Master Enkity had found."

Xanatos took the datapad and skimmed through some of its contents. "Obviously you weren't completely listening when I told you that Siri was with him." He muttered, his eyes narrowing, and his frown deepening when a phrase on the datapad caught his eye. He cursed loudly, causing some of the diners to look over at them. Xanatos ignored the stares and looked back at Qui-Gon. "That's no planet, it's a death trap! If they land on Nokijor…" He paused and then cursed again, this time in huttesse.

Qui-Gon stood up as Xanatos finished the rest of his drink off. "We'll be leaving as soon as we possibly can. I am going to see if I can get some extra help."

Shaking his head, Xanatos set his empty glass down. "I'm not so sure that would be wise. As I said, the planet is a deathtrap." Standing up, Xanatos looked Qui-Gon in the eye. "Something is drawing Obi-Wan back to his homeplanet and because of that something, Obi-Wan has been behaving oddly. Have you even considered how Obi-Wan may react if you attempt to retrieve him and the others?"

"Are you saying that we shouldn't go after him?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I'm saying that we're going to have to be careful in how we go about this. Bringing to many people into this may just create more problems then we need."

Qui-Gon nodded his head. "Alright then, now let's go find a ship so that we can get going as soon as possible."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Once Obi-Wan had finished meditating, he headed for the cabin area of the ship. He stopped before the door of Siri's cabin. A smile crept onto his face and he quietly slipped into Siri's cabin. The lights were on a dim glow and revealed Siri sleeping peacefully in her bed.

Obi-Wan walked over to the edge of the bed and moved a lock of blonde hair away from Siri's face. He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and caressed her cheek with his thumb. Siri's eyes fluttered open and she looked up into Obi-Wan's cool blue gaze.

"Is it morning already?" Siri asked sleepily.

"No, there are still some hours left." Obi-Wan replied.

Siri sat up, holding the covers against her to hide her nakedness and Obi-Wan sat down across from her. She studied Obi-Wan's face and noticed that he looked like he hadn't slept. "Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"No. I just haven't gone to bed yet." Obi-Wan responded. He bent down and tugged his boots off.

"Who said that you can sleep in here?" Siri asked as Obi-Wan took his tunic off and went to lay on the bed beside her.

"Well you didn't kick me out the first time." Obi-Wan pointed out and slipped under the covers.

Siri blushed and licked her dry lips. "Yes, but it was already morning then."

Obi-Wan turned on his side, a smile on his face. "But I was there way before morning. Besides, you're not protesting that much."

Siri laid back down and sternly looked at Obi-Wan. "Stay on that side of the bed!"

"As you wish." Obi-Wan replied and closed his eyes.

Closing her eyes, Siri attempted to go back to sleep, but sleep eluded her.


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note:

Hey ya'll! I am continuing this story but i need to do some refining on the previous chapters before i am satisfied enough to continue posting. And then i need to decide if i am going to replace the chapters here or make a fresh start due to the fact that no email will be sent out that i replaced chapters.


End file.
